mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Braveheart's Bad Luck
Sir Braveheart's Bad Luck (Italian: Le Sidavventure di Sir Braveheart) is the eleventh episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Sir Braveheart is walking in an immense forest, but he is uncertain as to which direction he must go. Sir Braveheart sees a troll duck into a cave, and so follows calling to him, but the troll doesn't understand and disappears from out of sight. Remembering the power of king Brion's ring, the knight then puts it on his finger, calls the troll again. This time he is finally able to converse with him sucessfully. The young troll describes to Sir Braveheart the route he must follow to reach the land of the dinosaurs. Sir Braveheart sets out on his way, but not long after this, the young troll meets with Chaca, and informs him about the strange knight. At this time, Sir Braveheart and his snail are navigating a mountain pass. The land is rocky, full of cliffs and gullies. Maya attacks him in the form of a dragon, causing him and his snail, Sluggard to fall down in into a canyon. Fortunetely, at the bottom of this canyon flows a large, deep river which buffers their landing. King Brion's knight, Slippy and his “mount” donkey manage to save themselves from dragon-Maya's attacks by pretending to be dead as they float down the river. An important meeting then takes place in Rakhal's palace in the land of the dinosaurs. The room is brightly lit by the beautiful Aurora who, full of energy and radiance, glows like a sun. She is surrounded by Cordall, Chaca, Myellin, the five small dinosaurs, the Elemental Knights, and Prince Rakhal. Aurora explains the significance of the scroll, and also the importance in unifying the houses of Rakhal with that of Sleeping Beauty, as it is to be from this union that the prince foretold in the fifth prophecy shall be born. From that moment on, there will be a house which will possess super powers, and disallow the forces of evil to truimph ever again. Rakhal is now fully aware of his powers and his destiny, and must fight harder than any man has ever done so that he may reach the princess, who, in order to be saved, must first receive his love. Aurora, after having informed Rakhal and all the others about the secrets concerning their future, goes out into the courtyard of the palace which is full of many types of dinosaurs. She illuminates them, surrounding them with her energy. She then rises into the sky, transforms into a comet, and flies off until she disappears over the horizon. In the kingdom of King Brion, Princess Kindra is sleeping peacefully, watched over and tended by the inhabitants of the woods as they await future developments. Aurora has become a shining comet as she passes over the world. She sends a ray of light down onto the forest with Kindra, and the night becomes as bright as the day at this instant. The animals of the forest who are protecting her swear they see a draw across her lips that moment. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Melvin * Aurora * Slippy 'Villains' * Maya (in forms of a hawk and a dragon) 'Absent' * Princess Kindra Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes